Faye blood
by fariesoul
Summary: Harry is half Faye. His mate is a full faye. All the other Fayes at Hogwarts are bothering Harry. What is he to do? Slash crossover with artemis fowl.


Hi. This will be a crossover between Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter.

It will also be slash. Sorry, trunkzy brought up a few points and I decided to "change" the chapter a bit. So, I redid chapter 1. Hopefully it's better than the other copy.

**Ch.1**

There are many types of beings in the world. There are muggles, wizards, veelas, giants, elves, and Fayes. Sometimes theirs a mix-breed, within these colonies of beings. For example there can be a mix of wizard genes and elf genes, or wizard and Faye genes. In this story there is a mixture of wizard and Faye genes. Which is where, our story starts.

Harry Potter lived at 4 private drives, Surry, England. He lives with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley. His mother was a Faye and his father a wizard. But he will soon learn of this in a few minutes. His Aunt, herself is a Faye and his uncle is a muggle. They hated him because of the wizard genes he inherited from his father. But he does not know this. He knows nothing of his family heritage. Otherwise he would have been surprise to learn that he is the last descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravinclaw from his fathers side. He also is the last descendent of Helga Huflepuff from his mothers side. If was 5 min to his 16 birthday, and like any magical boy he was waiting for the minute that he gained more magical powers. Ron learned how to make fire when he became 16. Somehow he knew that his would be different. It was like a prick in the back of his head was telling him to stay calm and wait for it to happen.

So lying down, Harry stared at the ceiling. I was 11:59. He had one minute.

12:00

Harry started to tremble and moan. It felt like he was burning. He turned on his side and felt something tear out of his back. His throat was raw from screaming but he could not hear the sound. Finally with one more shake the darkness consumed him.

The next morning.

Harry felt something wet on his back. Sitting up he reach behind him and felt a soft, alive "things" behind him. Harry got up and ran to the bathroom. Looking at his back, he saw black, velvety wings attached to his back. Harry then noticed his face had changed. His eyes were larger and the emerald shade darkened. His face was more angular and lips fuller. Harry walked back to his room and dug into his trunk for paper and a quill. He quickly composed a letter to Dumbledore about the events of last night and the changes in the morning.

Harry walked over to Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg.

"Hurry, girl" whispered Harry.

**Artemis Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl knew he was a Faye since he was very young. He was not a mix breed but a full Faye. His Mother and Father were the king and queen of the Fayes. Making him the prince of the Fayes. He knew more about himself and his mate since his 16 birthday. That was on March 24. He knew he was dominant and that his mate did not come into his inheritance.

But on the night of July 31, during one of his parent's galas, Artemis felt a sensation and saw emerald green eyes, and knew that his mate came into his inheritance. There was a huge smile upon his face and his parents were instantly worried. Their son never had a smile on his face, so it must have been something big. They decided to walk up to him.

"Arty, what is with the smile", asked his mother.

Artemis thought for a minute and decided to tell them the truth.

"My mate has come into their inheritance", said Artemis.

Let's just say that his parents were so happy and overjoyed, that they decided to announce it to their entire guest. All the people cheered.

2 hours later the party was over and Artemis headed up to bed with a goodnight to his parents. He fell asleep to emerald eyes.

**With Harry**

Harry woke up to pecking at the window. Looking over he saw Hedwig with a letter and package. Harry scrambled out of bed and opened the window. He undid the parcel and tore the letter open.

_Dear Harry_

_These changes are normal for you. Your mother, herself, was a Faye. This is_

_What you are now. Half Faye, Half Wizard. For now just stay at your_

_Aunts house until the end of summer. In the package are some books on Faye's. Read them._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_


End file.
